One Night to be Complete
by Samurai5725
Summary: Set during 6.15 – The French Mistake. Hidden feelings for Castiel encourage Dean to protect Misha from Virgil. Things get more complicated when the angel's actor reveals Cas' innermost thoughts as well. Will Dean be able to own up to what he's feeling? [Dean/Castiel, slight Dean/Misha]


A/N: Spoilers through 6.15 – The French Mistake obviously. Setting takes place after the Virgil fight but, of course, before Virgil and Misha get friendly in that back alley. Everything after that is a divergence from canon.

Please enjoy and review if you have any comments, suggestions, criticism, or basically anything. I love hearing back from you.

* * *

No matter how much time passed, no matter how much Dean tried to shove the memories away, he could never quite bring himself to forget the version of Cas he'd seen in that alternate 2014 that Zachariah had sent him to all that time ago. What stuck with him the most wasn't the personality change that had overcome his guardian angel, but the way the 2014 version of himself treated him… with what seemed like absolutely zero regard for his life. Fuck, he'd even sent Cas off to his death just to buy a few damned minutes that didn't make any difference in the end anyway.

Now maybe all of that really was just something Zachariah had pulled out of his ass, but Dean wasn't so sure. Even in an apocalyptic future where he'd lost his brother, lost more than half the damn human race, how could he ever treat Cas like that? Even if, in his own world, Cas had no idea what he'd seen, Dean couldn't forget it and it only added to the weight of debt that he owed the angel.

How many times now had he failed Cas?

It felt like he owed him so much that he'd never pull himself out of the pit of that debt.

That, in part, was why when Dean found himself in this new alternate reality where his whole life was a freaking tv show and Cas was just some character played by a guy named Misha, he felt like he owed him _something_. Even if this person wasn't Castiel, he wasn't Jimmy Novak either. This was this world's version of Cas, even if the angel was only a character, and as soon as Virgil came through the window after them, Dean's thoughts went right to that actor.

Virgil, working for Raphael, was Castiel's enemy. Whether Misha knew it or not, he represented Castiel in this world and he was in serious danger from Virgil. Even worse, who knew what would happen to Cas in their reality if Misha got a few new holes here? Unlike in the 2014 reality, there didn't seem to be a duplicate of Dean or Sam. There was only them and if something bad happened to 'Cas' here, who knew what could become of him in the real world? Probably nothing, but why take that chance?

Those were the thoughts racing through Dean's mind as he slipped into the car that would take him back to Jared's house. "Sam – er, Jared. I'm thinking we should go get… Misha," he said the name carefully, as it still felt foreign in his mouth.

"What, why?" Sam responded, his brows drawing up in confusion.

"Oh, you know," Dean faked a laugh as he glared at Sam and jabbed silently at the back of their driver's seat. "We should include him once in a while. Guy clearly seemed desperate for our attention."

"Haha, right," Sam responded, his voice still a bit confused, but he spoke up to the chauffer. "Hey, Cliff, could you wait for a few more minutes? We're going to go find Misha and bring him along today." The man nodded in response and turned off the car again while Dean and Sam thanked him and got out to head back to the studio and scope out Misha's location.

It didn't take long before they found Castiel's actor, walking along and listening to some music like he was having a great old time. Dean exchanged a look with Sam; neither could really believe that this happy-go-lucky guy played gruff, serious Cas. Both of them came up to Misha, one on either side. "Misha," Dean said, causing the guy a small start when he realized that they were there.

Laughing awkwardly, he reached up to pull the earbuds out. "What's up guys? Still hanging out after hours? Never seen you two so buddy-buddy. This is just some elaborate prank, isn't it?" He gave them both a slightly suspicious, incredulous look that had Dean glancing at Sam again before he shook his head.

"Nah, we just finally realized how great each other are. Jared's a real bouquet of roses. Did you know him and fake-Ruby even go to otter dinners? Er, dinners for otters?" Dean remarked, smirking at Sam as the younger man ran his hand through his hair.

Misha looked from Dean to Sam with that same large smile of semi-disbelief. "Of course. I mean, I go to those too. Gen and I actually are pretty good friends. I guess there's no reason you would know that though, Jensen."

Narrowing his eyes at Misha for a moment, Dean responded slowly, "Uh, right. Anyway, look. Jared and I spent last night doing some, ah, actor stuff, and were wondering if you wanted to join us tonight?"

Laughing, Misha clapped Dean on the arm. "Right. 'Actor stuff.' I haven't seen you two more off your game than you were today since I started, unless that was just some extravagant joke to make Bob mad or something. It's pretty obvious you guys had a late one last night and you probably weren't just practicing your acting if you know what I mean. Still, sure, I'd love to join you guys!" He beamed up at them both and turned off his iPod, winding the white earbuds around the thin case before slipping it back into his pocket and standing there expectantly.

This was gonna be a long couple of days if they had to look out for him until they were able to get out of here. Already, Dean could see Sammy giving him the 'are you serious about this' look, which he resolutely ignored. No matter how weird or annoying this Misha guy was, he was still Cas somewhere in there and Dean wasn't just going to abandon him since he couldn't shake the feeling that Virgil would try to do something to him if he was alone.

So, ignoring the annoyance he felt at Misha's chipper attitude, Dean threw one arm around his shoulders and began to direct him back toward the waiting SUV. "Alright Misha, here's the deal. The thing Jared and I decided we would try is to be Sam and Dean all the time, even after-hours, to uh, buff our acting skills."

Misha's eyebrow shot so high up his forehead that Dean was certain it would blast off into orbit and possibly become the first and only angel this world would ever know. "So that's what you guys have been doing? No wonder it seemed like you were acting strange. Haha, okay, so you want me to act like Castiel too then, right?"

"Seriously, please," Dean said, his voice a bit gruff as he pulled Misha along with more force than strictly necessary. This whole… 'energetic' thing was starting to tire him out a bit. It was beyond bizarre to see Cas like this, although he supposed that Misha reminded him a bit of 2014 Cas, after he'd let go and gotten himself all hopped up on weed and barbiturates – not that he was suggesting that Misha was a druggie.

"Okay, well, what's the setting? That's going to influence how Cas would be responding to things," Misha said. "Particularly, what's the reason that he's with Sam and Dean? You two probably already have some sort of scenario, right?"

"Yeah, look, here's the deal," Dean began, glancing back over at Sam for a moment and rolling his eyes when Sam shrugged and gave him a look that the ball was firmly in his court on explaining this one. "Basically kind of like this – Balthazar sent us to this alternate dimension where magic, monsters, all of that shit isn't real. He sent us here where our lives are basically a tv show with no directions on what to do next or how to get back. The only thing we know is that we've apparently taken over the roles of Jared and Jensen who play us on their 'Supernatural' tv show. Get it?"

Misha was staring at him like he had a few gears loose. "So you want me to act as Castiel who took over my body and is trying to pretend to be me? That's pretty fourth wall, even for this series," he said, laughing. "But it works. I like challenges!" Dean was relieved as soon as he heard that and he saw a flicker of an uncertain smile pass over Sam's face as well. Dealing with Misha wasn't going to be easy, but if they had 'Cas' to help them figure out how to get their magic mojo up and working again, maybe they would actually be able to get home that much quicker.

"Okay, good, so from here on out don't break character. When it's just us three, just act like Cas, but when we're around other people, try to act like Cas acting like you," Dean instructed, although the meta was starting to make his brain hurt a little bit too. Shaking his head, he blinked once and then gazed up at the sky for a moment. He was far too sober for all of this crap, but they didn't have time to relax with a pint of whiskey right now. Maybe once they got back to 'Jared's'.

"So, do we have a plan on how we plan to get out of here?" Misha said, his light, airy tone dropped for the gruff tone the angel usually took. In this context, the sudden Batman voice was amusing to Dean, but he kept a straight face.

From his position walking a few paces behind them, Sam shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. That was where we were hoping you might have something. Is your angel battery really running on empty?" he stated, picking his words deliberately, while shooting a look at the back of Dean's head. The older brother did a double-take when he saw it and sent Sam back a silent glare that said he didn't care how stupid it felt for Sam to be trying to pretend that this actually was Cas. This made it so they wouldn't slip up and could explain their curious behavior, so he just had to deal with it.

"It seems that I have indeed lost my connection with Heaven," Castiel sighed and turned his head away, shaking it slightly as he stared off to the side. "I have no more power here than any human. It may be our only option to wait for Balthazar to retrieve us and hope that he doesn't serve this alternate reality up to Raphael in exchange for some bargain." He paused, long, just as dramatically as he always had in the past. "…I apologize for permitting this to happen."

Dean found himself biting his lip and he pulled his arm away from around Misha's shoulders. The buddy-buddy act felt strange when he was faced with Cas rather than simple, silly Misha. "Hey, man, what's done is done. The important thing is figuring out how to get back. There has to be some way. No way Balthazar is powerful enough to create an entirely separate reality with absolutely no cracks."

"True," Castiel replied, "However, if he was working with other angels, it could be possible. His power combined with Raphael's may very well be strong enough to create a 'cage' that could hold us. Still, if they are foolish enough to try something like that, I'm certain that the other angels will not just stand by…" His voice was anything but certain though and it had Dean frowning and shooting a worried look over to his brother.

What if that really was what had happened? The angels all knew what a pain the Winchesters could be, so what if this was their solution to that problem? No… no, they had never done this for long before. Zachariah and Gabriel had been able to create these little realities before, but they had never been infallible. And even if Balthazar did have some crazy idea about using this reality as a cage for them, the real Cas was still out there. They had to trust that he would pull them back out.

And yet, they had to take measures as if he wouldn't, just in case.

"Either way, we have to act like we're on our own. There's gotta be some way to pop the bubble from inside, we just need to find it," Dean stated as he stepped up to the side of the car that the chauffer was still waiting in. "And in the meantime, we need to be on the lookout for Virgil."

"Virgil?" Cas asked as he pulled himself up into the car next to Dean. "You mean one of Raphael's followers? What about him?"

"You haven't been with us the entire time, Cas, but we ran into him earlier. We managed to beat him, since he's lacking his angel juice right now too, but he's prepared to use deadly force. Be on the lookout for him, because if he gets to you…" Sam explained from the middle row of seats, while spun around to look at Castiel and Dean on the bench in the last row.

"It's all over if he gets me… This may have been Raphael's plan after all if he has sent a hit man in after me. Otherwise, Balthazar should have had this realm protected from his entrance."

The two hunters were just as pensive as Castiel while the angel spoke. It was true that if Balthazar hadn't been killed somehow, he had to be the guardian of this reality. Virgil's appearance meant that either Balthazar had let him in or that he had been killed. Neither scenario was promising for the Winchesters. "Well Cas, don't worry. Nobody's going to let him gank you while you're unplugged. The three of us will stick together until we can get the hell out of here," Dean said, leaning back into the comfy, black leather seats of the SUV as Cliff drove them back on toward Jared's house that was more like a mansion. Thankfully the chauffer ignored all of their antics and took all of their crazy talk in stride without batting an eye.

* * *

Once they got back to Jared's, Sam took right to the computer and he and Dean explained to Misha what had been going on until now as far as their efforts to return to their own time. They'd done some research and, failing to find much, decided to recreate the spell that had sent them there in the first place. They'd gathered up the ingredients and returned to the set to crash through the window again … only to land on the floor on the other side with absolutely nothing having happened. It wasn't long after that that they'd come across Virgil and gotten into a fight with him. Now they had to struggle to find a way to return to their own reality with the added bonus of Virgil presumably hunting them down. Misha took it all without breaking character, although he still seemed amazed that the extra that played Virgil was in on all of this too.

With that out of the way, they ordered a few pizzas for delivery and Dean and Misha left Sam in Jared's office with his desktop to head upstairs to his library and skim over some books. Jared didn't have many books on the occult, but he had a few and Dean pulled out everything that sounded even remotely relevant, right down to collections of fictional horror stories, just in case. He stacked them up on the coffee table between the couch he'd claimed as his own and the chair that Misha had taken.

Each of them picked up a book and Dean began flipping through the pages, looking for anything in general that could prove even just the existence of the supernatural. At the moment, he felt like all of the regular bystanders back in their world, having no idea that the paranormal existed. Maybe here it was just better hidden, but he wouldn't accept that there was absolutely no way to magic themselves back to their reality.

After a little while of reading, Dean looked over at Misha and caught him staring at him, deep, silent, and intense with the book forgotten on his lap. "Woah, that's freaky," he remarked before he could stop himself.

"What?" Misha asked, in the same gruff voice Cas always used, still staring at him, directly into his eyes, so hard that he thought his soul might shatter under the weight of it.

"Uh… nothing. Even though I told you not to, I guess I'm the one breaking character, but that look you were giving me…" he paused, turning away for a moment to run one hand through his short hair, slightly flustered and irritated with himself for feeling that way, which only exacerbated the problem. "It was just… so like Cas. I mean, obviously you are him, kind of, but I just wasn't expecting it or… freaking something," Dean spluttered, not enjoying being tongue-tied. It suddenly occurred to Dean that even though this wasn't actually Cas, as his actor, Misha probably really did understand how Cas thought, what went through his head, and why he did some of the seemingly bizarre things he did.

"You want me to be in character yet you're surprised when I am?" Misha remarked, looking amused. "Are you sure this isn't some sort of prank? You can tell me if it is!"

"No, no, it's not. It's just," as soon as Dean had the thought, he felt kind of guilty, like he was going behind Cas' back to read his diary. He still spoke the words regardless of that feeling, however. "It's just, I don't quite understand why Cas looks at me – at Dean – like that." He coughed a bit awkwardly. For as good as he was at pretending to be a fed and interrogating people, he was sucking it up big time right now when it came to getting answers to things that actually mattered. As soon as the words left Dean's lips, Misha's eyebrows pulled up in surprise and Dean couldn't help glancing behind himself to see if a ghost had just materialized behind him or something. Was it really that shocking? But no one was there, so he guessed the look was intended for him after all. "I get the feeling I'm missing something obvious."

"Well, I thought it was obvious. Maybe not to Dean, maybe not even to Cas, but at least to you and I," Misha said, blinking incredulously. "I mean, how else could you have returned all those looks without knowing? Cas isn't the only guilty party here."

Dean swallowed thickly. Already, he had a feeling that he kind of didn't want to know where this was going, but the train had left the station and for better or worse, he wasn't bailing now. This was something he needed to know, and if it was just left up to him and Cas, he got the feeling words would never be exchanged.

"Jensen, Cas is in love with Dean," Misha said simply and directly. For once Dean was getting the truth the first time he asked for it. It wasn't quite a confession exactly. Not romantic in the least. But Dean still had to sit down, which he did, and he gripped the edge of Jared's desk for leverage. Misha, surprised by this reaction, jumped to his feet and came quickly to his side. "Are you okay Jensen? Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had no idea. I mean, Cas – and me, as him – have been pretty overt about it, or so I thought."

Dean studied the floor as he thought about this and the implications of it all. His mind couldn't help flicking back to all of his many past interactions with Cas. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'd love me too." He flashed a short, slightly forced smile before letting the edges of his lips dip back down into seriousness. "How long?" he questioned, focusing on keeping his voice even.

"It is difficult to say, but probably near the end of the fourth season or the beginning of the fifth season. It was definitely present by the time season 5 episode 4 came about. That was the one where Dean was sent to an alternate version of 2014, remember?" Dean's throat felt tight at the mention of that time. It had been one of the main driving reasons that he had sought out Misha here in this world and vowed to keep him safe. "Why do you think Castiel had changed so much? Falling from Grace affected him seriously, but the main driving factor for his shift in behavior was your absence. At first, without you around, he turned to drink and women to try to be more like you and pass the time, but the more he found that drugs made it so he didn't have to think about his old problems, the more he wanted to do it and the more mind-affecting things he tried. The fact that Dean was so helpful in bringing him back pills was at the same time both generous and killing him. There are a lot of what-ifs when it comes to a scenario like that and I am by no means a writer, but I don't think the Fall would have had to have changed him that drastically if he had had support where he'd needed it."

Hearing that hurt Dean, but at the same time, what could he do about his other self's actions? Even at the time, he'd known that Cas' messed up state was at least partially because of him and he'd carried the guilt of Cas' death in that reality with him like a heavy burden ever since… even if it hadn't strictly been his fault – or at least not his version of him's fault. Slowly, he nodded to show that he understood.

"Are you okay?" Misha asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Dean leaned away from the touch, but he nodded a bit more energetically and stood up, moving a few paces toward the door.

"Yeah, Misha, sorry about that, I guess I never really thought about it, so I was just thinking of our past uh… episodes and how it's possible that I could have missed it. Why don't we head back downstairs and see if Sam has found anything or if the pizza is here yet," Dean suggested before leaving the room with a stride that was a bit quicker than his usual.

Left standing there, Misha chuckled. "Right, if 'Sam' found anything. Guess that means we're getting back in character." Shaking his head, he followed after Dean at a relaxed pace back to the foyer downstairs and then into Jared's office.

Back with Sam, Dean distracted himself for a moment by asking his brother if he'd found anything out yet, unsurprised to hear that he hadn't. During their short discussion, Dean kept the details of his talk with Misha under wraps. Part of him wondered if Sammy had noticed Cas' feelings, but the other part of him didn't want to discuss them until he had come to terms with it himself.

As soon as he heard the shuffle of Misha joining them, Dean looked up from Sam's computer screen. Misha stared at him for a moment before lowering his eyes to Sam's face. "Have you found anything?" he asked, voice deep and Sam looked up.

"No dice, Cas. It looks like magic just plain doesn't exist here. There have been a few strange deaths over the years, but nothing in particular stands out as our kind of thing. If something happens soon, we could go check it out, but right now I'm not actually that optimistic that we'd actually find anything," Sam was shaking his head just as the doorbell rang and he got up to retrieve the pizza.

Alone once again with Misha, Dean glanced at him and cleared his throat a bit. "Jensen," Misha said in a hushed voice, making sure that Sam wasn't back in the room yet. "I don't want things to be awkward between us. Are you okay? I can tune it down if it helps."

"Nah, man. Just be Cas like you usually are. I need to think more about this, but I'll do it later tonight when I have more time," Dean said. There was no reason why this had to affect his relationship with Cas. Even if it was a little strange, Dean was good at faking everything being fine. Hell, he had so many years of experience that he might just be considered a subject expert on the 'fake it 'til you make it' philosophy. And yet, he wasn't sure if this was something he wanted to just ignore for the rest of his life. He knew that later on, he would need to discuss this a little more with Misha before he even thought about how he would bring this up to Cas for real.

* * *

After dinner, the trio worked on researching a little more, but they were finding jack shit and it wasn't long before each of them were yawning and it was nearing time to pack up and head to bed. "I guess I should head home, huh?" Misha remarked, breaking character for one of the first times all night, save his and Dean's private conversation earlier.

"Dean is staying in one of the guest rooms. You're welcome to stay too," Sam offered. "I'm sure Gen wouldn't have a problem with it." Dean nodded, glad that Sammy was taking the initiative on this one. Virgil was still out there and he wanted to keep an eye on Misha at all times until they got back to their world and took Virgil with them. The rogue angel hadn't found Jared's place yet apparently, but that didn't mean Misha's home was in the clear too.

Misha took a drink of water, confused that they were still in character, but when he spoke it was in his Cas voice. "That is very generous, Sam, but I do not have any spare clothes here."

"That's okay, neither did I last night, but you know, you can just borrow something of Sam's tonight and we'll swing by Misha's place in the morning so you can pick some stuff up," Dean suggested, smiling nonchalantly.

"I suppose that sounds acceptable," Misha conceded, keeping his face blank although Dean could just tell that behind that mask, Misha was secretly overjoyed. Guy really was desperate for their attention, wasn't he? In a way, it was kind of, God forbid he say it, cute.

* * *

It was somewhere in the evening, after everyone had gone their separate ways, that Dean came to Misha's door and knocked on it, opening it only after he was given permission. When he stepped into the room, he saw Misha curled up in bed with a comforter tucked around him wearing an oversized t-shirt. "What, you call your mommy to come tuck you in?" Dean joked.

"Actually Jared did it," Misha responded with a completely straight face that had Dean doing a double-take.

"What?"

Misha laughed softly. "Just kidding, Jensen. I know how to tuck myself in. So anyway, what can I help you with?"

Now that the conversation was firmly in his court, Dean seemed a bit uncomfortable and he hung back in the doorframe for a moment before he convinced himself to enter the room and shut the door quietly behind himself. "I was wondering if we could talk a little more about Cas and Dean's relationship. If you aren't too tired, that is." Discussing his feelings was normally the last thing he wanted to do, but now felt like the one and only opportunity he might actually have to understand just what kind of relationship it was that he and Cas shared. There was no chance that he would actually be able to discuss this with the real Cas, but with Misha? Maybe it could work.

"Sure Jensen, please, sit down," Misha said, patting the side of the large bed and scooting up a bit more until he was sitting against the headboard with the blankets gathered around his hips. Nodding, Dean tried not to stare at Misha for too long and took a seat on the fluffy bed, leaving one leg hanging off and placing the other over the blankets. "Why are you still wearing your jeans? Don't tell me you were planning on sleeping in that?" Misha remarked and Dean laughed a little.

"Nah, but I wanted to talk to you before I actually went to sleep," Dean explained, trailing off and leaned up back against the headboard as well. His hands rested in his lap and he was the picture of nonchalance as he gazed at Misha, who returned his look, expectantly waiting for Dean to get to his question.

When he didn't seem like he was going to speak, Misha smiled a bit wider and gave him a little prod. "So, Jensen, what was it you wanted to ask?"

Clearing his throat, Dean broke eye contact and looked off around the room as if it was suddenly something quite interesting. "Right, so, Dean and Cas. You said earlier that Cas loved him," Dean said, speaking slowly so as not to trip over his words. Even if he was used to pretending to be under another alias, it was still strange to talk about himself in the third person, as if it was someone else entirely.

"Yes, I did. It's not as though the writers specifically told me that Castiel is in love with Dean, but that was the feeling I've been getting, almost from the start and it's only intensified as time has gone on. I think sometimes his emotions confuse him and he didn't even realize what they were at first. He probably still doesn't quite understand love or how it's tied to human things like dating or even kissing, but there can be no doubt that he would do nearly anything for Dean, especially if Dean were to show him back just how deeply he mattered to him," Misha explained, taking the initiative on the explanation so Jensen didn't have to trip over too many more awkward questions.

As the actor spoke, Dean absorbed each word. It made sense, he supposed, that the love wasn't intrinsically romantic. Familial love usually wasn't accompanied by long, hard stares, however. "So, do you think that Cas would want to um, date Dean if the opportunity came up?" he asked, still feeling like he was going behind Cas' back to find out things about him that the angel might have preferred stay secret.

Misha laughed quietly and gave a noncommittal gesture in response to that question. "At first, I'm not sure if he would get it. He's not ignorant to what dating is, but he might not connect it with how he's feeling, like if Dean just asked him on a date or something. But… I think that once he understood what dating really meant, it would be one of the most exciting things for him, especially if he was able to explore his feelings for Dean." Smiling softly in understanding, Misha laid a hand on Dean's forearm. "Please, I hope this doesn't make things awkward for you, but I'm trying to be as direct as possible. Let me know if you're uncomfortable."

Nodding, Dean took Misha's hand from his arm and set it back on the bedspread, staring at it for a moment before he released it. "Actually, it's kind of nice to get the straight truth for once. So… one more question. Do you think it's actually possible that Dean and Cas could end up together on the show?" Dean questioned.

"Hmm," Misha began. "That's hard to say. I don't see much of a reason why it couldn't and I personally support it, but of course our ratings drive the show. If the producers are worried about what the public might think of the relationship, they may shy away from actually crossing that line from innuendo to reality. Of course there is also your and my consent. I'm sure they wouldn't force the pairing if you or I felt uncomfortable about it."

Dean's gaze drifted from Misha's face down to the comforter and he dragged his fingers over the hem as he listened. "Forget about the producers for a moment. I mean do you think that just from a character standpoint that they might actually end up together?"

"Oh, I see." Misha paused at this question, taking more time answering it as Dean thought himself about how he would answer. "I think the first step would be for Dean to realize that he, too, is in love, if he is," Misha said, echoing what Dean was thinking internally. Of course nothing would ever come of Cas' feelings if Dean wasn't also willing to explore them. "But even if we assumed they both liked one another, they would have a hard time getting their relationship off the ground since Cas doesn't necessarily understand that his love for Dean is a romantic one and Dean isn't exactly an open book when it comes to his feelings, either. Just them coming together and admitting that they want to be together is… not altogether likely, I'll admit," Misha said and Dean nodded along. It seemed that Misha not only understood Cas but Dean as well, for the most part.

"So you're saying that for anything to happen, Dean is going to have to make the first move, huh? Typical," Dean responded, flashing Misha a smile so he didn't think things were too weird between them.

Returning his smile brightly, Misha nodded. "Unless Cas learns more about the human world – and he is learning more every season – it's unlikely that he'll be the one to make the first move. Dean shows over and over again his affinity for women and his disdain for emotionally charged encounters. Cas is a patient man and he's lived for hundreds of years. Living through Dean's lifespan without anything more ever happening between the pair may be difficult for him, but it is not something he cannot do."

"Ouch, that hurts," Dean replied, having never really thought too much about the fact that his life was dreadfully short when compared with that of the angel's. What would Cas actually do after he died? Visit him in Heaven or Hell or wherever he ended up? Or would he just leave him to his own devices and forget about him?

"Haha, doesn't it? But that's life for our boys. To tell you the truth, I picture the confession coming more as a 'heat-of-the-moment' kiss during an intense moment rather than some kind of drawn-out chat. But what matters is how the writers see it, right?" Misha shrugged helplessly and Dean joined him. Ignoring this world and its writers, he wondered how it might go down in reality, between just him and Cas with no screenplay involved. "So, Jensen, do you have any other questions?"

"…I guess not," Dean said, standing up and glancing at Misha once more. He rolled his eyes when he saw that the other man was smiling at him. "You really aren't like Cas at all in real life, are you?" he commented and Misha's grin broke as he laughed.

"And you aren't Dean in real life either, Jensen, although you have been acting a lot like him these past few days. You sure there isn't anything more going on than your actor immersion exercise with Jared?"

Even though Misha looked perfectly innocent and amused, Dean couldn't help thinking, 'Oh crap, he's onto me.' But he just laughed it off. "If you can't tell the different between me and Dean any more then it's working." Dean winked and headed for the door after saying that. Once his fingers closed around the knob he looked back over his shoulder at the amiable Misha for a moment, but he decided against saying anything more and then vanished from the other actor's room to head back down the hall toward his own guest accommodations and hopefully a good night of sleep.


End file.
